Classmate
by JiHyunZee
Summary: Berawal dari siswi pindahan yang masuk ke SMU Teitan, Kazuha Toyama. Sonoko Suzuki, mengajaknya berkenalan. Mereka berteman, lalu Kazuha menyukai Sonoko, dan Sonoko menyukai Kazuha. Kazuha tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang ia sukai, lalu bagaimana cara Kazuha mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sonoko?
1. Chapter 1

**.-This is Yuri Fanfiction-.**

**If you hate Yuri, DON'T READ THIS FANFIC! **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**, .-, **

**.**

**.**

**Kazuha x Sonoko **

**. **

**. **

**JiHyunZee Fanfic **

**.**

**. **

**~.HAPPY READING.~ **

**. **

**. . .**

"Sonoko Suzuki. Salam kenal."

Sonoko mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis berambut ekor kuda yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis sembari membalas uluran tangan Sonoko. Mereka adalah teman sekelas sekarang. Jadi tentu saja, mereka harus saling mengenal.

"Kazuha Toyama. Senang berkenalan."

Kazuha Toyama. Meski terlihat feminim, namun sebenarnya gadis itu cukup tomboy, karena sejak kecil ia bersahabat dengan tetangga laki-lakinya, Heiji Hattori. Gadis itu lebih memilih ikut klub karate dibandingkan klub musik. Berbeda dengan Sonoko. Sonoko gadis yang feminim, identik dengan pita rambut yang selalu menghiasi rambut pendeknya. Sonoko tidak tertarik mengikuti klub manapun, karena baginya tidak ada klub yang sesuai dengan minatnya.

Kazuha lebih sering menyendiri. Ia tidak suka kebisingan. Berbeda dengan Sonoko. Gadis itu tidak suka menyendiri, dan tidak suka suasana yang terlalu sepi.

Sudah satu bulan sejak Sonoko dan Kazuha saling mengenal. Kazuha hanyalah teman biasa Sonoko. Sementara Ran dan Aoko adalah teman dekat Sonoko.

Sonoko sering berbicara dengan Kazuha, namun itu hanyalah obrolan singkat yang tidak begitu berarti. Sonoko merasa dunia Kazuha berbeda dengan dunianya, sehingga sedikit sulit menyatukan obrolan mereka.

Entah kenapa sejak tadi Sonoko memikirkan Kazuha.

Memikirkan Kazuha.

Ya, Kazuha.

Kazuha Toyama.

Kazuha..

"Sonoko, mau ikut ke _clab_?"

Bel pulang baru saja berdering. Sonoko tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, Ran? Barusan kau bilang apa?" tanyanya. Ran mengangkat alis.

"Kau mau ke _clab_ dengan kami?" tanya Ran sekali lagi. Sonoko menoleh pada Aoko. Gadis itu tengah menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan Ran padanya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Matanya menatap langit-langit kelas.

"Hm.. Boleh juga. Ayo!" Sonoko begitu bersemangat, mengingat _clab_ adalah salah satu tempat yang cocok untuk mencari laki-laki tampan. Dengan segera ia membereskan buku-bukunya di atas meja.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak atau kau akan pingsan dalam 1 menit!" gurau Aoko. Gadis itu adalah sepupu Ran. Wajah mereka sangat mirip, hanya berbeda model rambut saja.

"Ahaha! Ya, aku tahu. Tenang saja."

Keduanya tertawa. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu geser, Sonoko menghentikan langkahnya. Ran dan Aoko ikut menghentikan langkah mereka. Sonoko menoleh pada Kazuha.

"Kazuha, kau mau ikut ke _clab_? Kita bersenang-senang disana!" ajak Sonoko semangat. Ia berharap Kazuha menerima ajakannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ada latihan karate hari ini." jawab Kazuha datar. Sonoko tiba-tiba malu. Seharusnya ia tidak mengajak Kazuha jika tahu reaksi Kazuha akan seperti ini. Kazuha pasti berpikir ia adalah gadis 'nakal'.

"Lain kali saja aku ikut. Bersenang-senanglah." ucap Kazuha kemudian selagi berjalan menuju pintu. Sonoko seketika lega mendengarnya. Sepertinya Kazuha tidak salah paham.

"Baiklah, tak masalah." Sonoko tersenyum.

Kazuha menggeser pintu kelas dan pergi. Sonoko melambaikan tangan meski Kazuha tak melihatnya.

"Kau begitu dekat dengan Kazuha. Apa kalian sedang menjalin hubungan?" tanya Aoko, setengah bergurau. Sonoko tersentak.

"Aku normal, bodoh! Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu." jawab Sonoko. Ia benar-benar tidak suka candaan Aoko kali ini.

"Bahkan jika kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, itu tak menjadi masalah bagi kami, Sonoko." ucap Ran. Aoko mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan sepupunya.

"AKU NORMAL! Jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak atau ku patahkan leher kalian!"

"Gadis bodoh sepertimu bisa apa, huh?" canda Aoko. Satu jitakan Sonoko mendarat manis di dahinya. Ran tertawa keras.

"_hik_.. Tolong satu gelas lagi."

Sonoko mengulurkan gelas beningnya yang telah kosong pada _bartender_. Sebelum _bartender_ mengambil gelasnya kembali, Ran dengan cepat menarik tangan Sonoko.

"Kau sudah mabuk, Sonoko. Berhenti meminumnya."

Sonoko menggeleng. "Mabuk apa? _hik_.. Aku baik-baik saja _hik_.. Lihat."

"Kau sudah cegukan begitu, mana mungkin tidak mabuk." timpal Aoko sembari menyeruput minumannya.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang." saran Ran. Ia beranjak dan menarik paksa tangan Sonoko. Namun Sonoko nampak tak ingin beranjak dari posisinya dan malah terus merengek pada Ran untuk membiarkannya meminum satu gelas lagi.

Melihat tingkah Sonoko, mau tidak mau Aoko membantu Ran dengan menarik paksa tubuh Sonoko agar menjauh dari meja tempat mereka duduk. Sonoko terpaksa beranjak. Dengan wajah kusutnya ia mengomel pada Ran. Mengomel tidak jelas seperti ini, sudah jelas Sonoko benar-benar mabuk.

"Apa kita harus mengantarnya pulang?" tanya Aoko. Sebenarnya ia malas jika ia dan Ran memang harus mengantar Sonoko. Rumah Sonoko cukup jauh dari rumahnya, dan cukup jauh juga dari rumah Ran.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Sonoko membentak kecil kedua sahabatnya itu. Ran dan Aoko bertatapan, tidak yakin untuk membiarkan Sonoko pulang sendiri.

"Aku akan naik bus. Jadi pulanglah, jangan khawatirkan aku." Sonoko melepas paksa tangan Ran dan Aoko yang memegang lengannya. Ia berjalan sedikit sempoyongan menuju halte terdekat, kemudian naik bus yang baru saja tiba. Ketika bus melaju pergi, Ran dan Aoko mulai merasa tenang. Sepertinya Sonoko akan baik-baik saja.

Tetapi rupanya tidak. Sonoko turun di halte yang salah. Ia berjalan santai, seperti itu jalan menuju rumahnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia memasuki kawasan sepi. Lampu menyala remang-remang, dan beberapa laki-laki berdiri di salah satu sudut gang.

"Hai, cantik."

Saat itu barulah Sonoko sadar dimana ia berada. Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Mabuknya sudah banyak menghilang dan ia bisa merasakan hawa negatif yang sangat kentara. Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahnya, mendekat, dan semakin dekat. Sonoko tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Kakinya terasa begitu berat, seolah telah dipaku disana.

"Wah wah, malam hari kau memakai baju yang memperlihatkan pusar.. Ckckck.."

Sonoko panik. Laki-laki itu mencoba menelanjangi tubuhnya lewat tatapan mata. Tapi lari pun percuma. Dia sendirian sementara mereka lebih dari dua orang. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, dadamu besar juga."

"_Sial! Ini pelecehan!" _Sonoko geram. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan laki-laki itu terus menelanjanginya seperti ini. Tetapi lidahnya begitu kelu hingga ia tak mampu mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Mengumpat pada mereka pun percuma. Tangannya gemetar, menunjukkan bagaimana ketakutannya sekarang.

"Jadi kau pasrah, heh? Baiklah, kalau begitu-

"Hei."

Sebelum lelaki itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, seorang gadis datang tanpa diundang. Rambut panjangnya yang sebahu diurai, dan dengan pakaian khas klub karate, ia berjalan mendekati kerumunan laki-laki disana dan berdiri membelakangi Sonoko.

"Huh, siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur!" ucap salah seorang lelaki. Gadis itu tak menanggapi.

"Tapi.. sepertinya dadamu juga besar. Mau bergabung dengan kami?" tawar lelaki lain. Seringai mesum terlihat begitu jelas di bibirnya. Gadis itu menoleh pada si lelaki dengan wajah yang begitu datar, seolah yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah sekelompok bocah ingusan.

"Apa kau tahu apa artinya itu?" tanya gadis asing itu, terdengar menantang. Lelaki-lelaki disana saling pandang. Alis mereka terangkat.

BUAK!

Satu demi satu pukulan karate mendarat di wajah lelaki-lelaki itu. Kelengahan mereka dimanfaatkan gadis itu untuk menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Sonoko sedikit menganga melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis di hadapannya. Terlalu berani, pikirnya.

Tidak sampai 10 menit lelaki-lelaki itu telah terkapar tak berdaya. Gadis dengan rambut terurai itu menarik tangan Sonoko dan membawanya lari ke tempat yang lebih aman. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sonoko teringat Kazuha. Mungkin karena melihat seragam klub karate yang dipakai gadis itu. Tapi tetap saja, ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika gadis yang tengah menggandeng tangannya ini adalah Kazuha.

"_Hei hei hei, apa yang ku pikirkan! AKU NORMAL!" _

Mereka berhenti di samping jalan raya. Keduanya nampak tersengal setelah berlari cukup jauh dari gang sepi tadi.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu malam-malam begini?" Gadis itu setengah membentak Sonoko. Ia masih berdiri membelakangi Sonoko, seolah tak ingin Sonoko melihat wajahnya.

"Bagaimanapun.. terima kasih." Sonoko mengucapkan hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan gadis itu. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Ia mengangguk sebagai balasan atas ucapan Sonoko.

"Jangan memakai pakaian seperti itu di malam hari. Pakailah pakaian yang hangat. Kau bisa masuk angin jika memakai pakaian seperti itu."

Sonoko bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas sekarang. Siapa sebenarnya gadis di hadapannya ini? Kenapa dia begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Saat kejadian tadi ia tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu karena lampu jalan yang remang-remang. Meski di tempat ini lampu jalan tidak remang-remang, tapi ia masih belum bisa mengenali gadis itu. Ia mencoba mengingat gadis itu melalui ciri-ciri fisiknya meski hanya dari belakang. Rambut panjang sebahu yang diurai, seragam khas klub karate, tinggi yang sama dengannya, dan... suaranya.. Sonoko seperti mengenalnya.

"Kazuha?" tanyanya, mencoba memastikan ingatannya.

Gadis itu menoleh. "Ternyata kau tahu." Kazuha tersenyum, memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya. Matanya berubah seperti bulan sabit terbalik saat tersenyum seperti itu. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba jantung Sonoko berdebar. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kazuha berwajah seperti itu selama ia mengenalnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

"Bagaimana kau.. bisa tahu.. aku disana?"

"Hanya.. kebetulan lewat. Tapi aku bersyukur ada disana tepat waktu."

Sonoko tersenyum. "Kalau begitu.. bisa kau antarkan aku pulang? Kejadian tadi membuatku tidak ingin pulang sendirian."

Kazuha menatap Sonoko. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi permintaan Sonoko. Sejujurnya, permintaan ini begitu langka dan dengan senang hati ia tidak akan menolak. Namun detak jantungnya tidak terkontrol dengan baik saat berada di dekat Sonoko, hingga rasanya ia ingin segera berlari menjauh dari Sonoko.

"Kau tidak.. mau ya?" Sonoko terdengar kecewa. Kazuha tertegun. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Sonoko.

"Baiklah."

Sonoko tersenyum, terlihat begitu senang. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju halte. Sesekali Sonoko mengajak Kazuha mengobrol, meski sebenarnya obrolan itu tidak begitu berarti. Namun cukup berarti untuk membunuh heningnya malam.

Sesampainya di halte, mereka masih harus menunggu bus berikutnya. Selagi menunggu, Kazuha merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal usai latihan karate. Sementara Sonoko nampak sibuk memperhatikan kendaraan yang lalu-lalang.

Tak lama bus pun tiba. Bus tersebut nampak sepi, mengingat hari telah malam. Mereka duduk di barisan tengah, karena Sonoko tidak suka duduk di barisan belakang maupun depan. Kazuha tidak masalah duduk dimana saja, karena menurutnya duduk dimanapun sama saja.

Begitu bus kembali berjalan, Sonoko memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ia begitu mengantuk. Kazuha tidak berniat mengganggu dan memilih untuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya pada Kazuha selama ini. Awalnya ia kira ia normal, tetapi ternyata tidak. Ia menyukai Sonoko, sangat menyukainya. Gadis itu benar-benar telah menempati ruang di hatinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sonoko sendiri? Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sonoko terhadapnya. Sonoko normal, maka ia begitu yakin Sonoko takkan pernah membalas perasaannya. Tapi ia berharap keyakinannya tidak benar. Sekalipun Sonoko normal, ia ingin Sonoko memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tuhan pasti mau mendengar doa'nya ini.

_Pluk _

Guncangan selama bus melaju membuat kepala Sonoko tersandar di bahu Kazuha. Kazuha terkejut. Namun ia memberanikan diri melihat wajah Sonoko. Gadis itu telah tidur pulas. Ia bersyukur karena mungkin Sonoko tidak sadar dengan apa yang menjadi sadarannya, tapi di sisi lain ia harus mati-matian menahan jantungnya yang ingin melompat keluar.

"Aku harus bagaimana.. Sonoko?"

"Kau yakin tidak mau menginap?" Sonoko bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Kazuha. Mereka baru saja sampai dan Sonoko ingin Kazuha menginap di rumahnya. Kazuha menggeleng.

"Aku tak apa. Kau cepatlah masuk. Di luar dingin."

Lagi-lagi Kazuha sukses membuat wajah Sonoko memanas. Bahkan udara sedingin ini tidak mampu menghalau panas di wajah gadis itu.

"Kau bilang seorang gadis tidak boleh berjalan sendirian di malam hari. Ini sudah lewat jam 10." Sonoko cemberut, merasa Kazuha mengingkari ucapannya sendiri.

Kazuha tertawa kecil. "Rumahku ada di dekat sini. Percayalah dan cepat masuk, Sonoko!"

Sonoko memang keras kepala. Ia tidak juga bergeming dari posisinya. Kazuha jadi kesal juga.

"Sungguh?" Sonoko memastikan.

"Sungguh. Cepat masuk ke dalam! Besok aku tidak mau melihat ada surat izin yang menyatakan kau sakit."

Sonoko hampir tidak percaya dengan Kazuha yang ada di hadapannya, seolah yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah saudara kembar Kazuha. Kazuha yang ia kenal selama di sekolah begitu berbeda dengan Kazuha di hadapannya sekarang. Ternyata Kazuha begitu perhatian, padahal di kelas terlihat begitu acuh.

"Baiklah..."

Sonoko berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kazuha melambaikan tangan, namun Sonoko tak melihatnya. Meski begitu Kazuha tetap melambaikan tangannya, sampai Sonoko menutup pintu.

Bohong besar saat ia mengatakan rumahnya ada di dekat rumah Sonoko. Ia harus naik satu bus untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dan itu artinya ia akan kembali ke halte sebelumnya.

Bohong besar saat ia mengatakan kebetulan melewati daerah sepi tempat Sonoko hampir dilecehkan tadi. Sebenarnya itu jalan menuju rumahnya. Setiap hari ia melewati kawasan itu dan mengetahui siapa saja laki-laki mesum disana. Karate adalah perisai ia siapkan jika suatu hari laki-laki itu menggodanya seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Sonoko hari ini.

Semua kebohongannya hanya agar Sonoko tidak merasa telah merepotkannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia melakukannya dengan tulus, dan sama sekali tidak terbebani.

Dua minggu lamanya setelah kejadian malam itu. Sonoko dan Kazuha bersikap seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Entah mengapa mereka tidak ingin orang-orang di sekitar mereka mengetahui kejadian itu, termasuk Ran dan Aoko.

"Sonoko!" Aoko menepuk keras bahu Sonoko, hingga sang empunya terkejut sampai-sampai melompat kecil di tempatnya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Haha... Aku bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong... Kau dan Kazuha.. apa kalian punya hubungan khusus sekarang?"

Sonoko terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Aoko. Mungkin sekarang wajahnya memerah.

"Wajahmu merah, Sonoko." ucap Ran tiba-tiba.

Tuh kan?

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memang tidak normal." timpal Aoko.

Yah... sekarang Sonoko percaya bahwa dirinya memang tidak normal. Dia menyukai Kazuha. Sangat menyukainya.

Di Jepang, hubungan sesama jenis bukanlah hal baru. Jadi tidak masalah kan, jika Sonoko menyukai Kazuha?

"Nah, karena itu, aku ingin kita berempat pergi ke Villa pribadimu! Bagaimana?" ajak Aoko semangat. Sonoko berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya tidak masalah. Lagipula, besok kan hari Minggu.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah!" Sonoko menampakkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"Kazuha!" Sonoko duduk di meja kantin tempat Kazuha makan siang. Jam istirahat baru saja tiba dan dengan semangat gadis itu menghampiri pujaan hatinya. *eaak

"Oh.. Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kaku begitu? Santai saja! Apa kau sibuk hari ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Villa pribadiku dengan Ran dan Aoko. Kau mau? Ku harap iya."

"Villa... pribadi?" Kazuha sedikit terkejut mengetahui Sonoko ternyata memiliki Villa pribadi.

"Benar! Datang ya? Aku menunggumu ^^. Oh, sekalian saja kau bawa pakaian renang. Villanya dekat pantai, jadi kita bisa berenang."

"Baiklah.."

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti~" Sonoko melambaikan tangannya. Kazuha balas melambai sampai sosok Sonoko tidak terlihat lagi di kantin.

"Hm.. Villa pribadi ya.."

**TBC **

Oke Zee tahu ini panjaaaaangggg banget! Jeongmal mianhae yaaa. Zee bingung bikinnya.. makanya tanpa sadar jadi sepanjang ini X_X


	2. Chapter 2

**.-This is Yuri Fanfiction-.**

**If you hate Yuri, DON'T READ THIS FANFIC! **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**, .-, **

**.-Chapter 2.-**

**.**

**.**

**Kazuha x Sonoko **

**. **

**. **

**JiHyunZee Fanfic **

**.**

**. **

**~.HAPPY READING.~ **

**. **

**. . .**

"Welcome to Suzuki's Villa!" Sonoko membentuk huruf 'V' dengan kedua tangan di atas kepala, bentuk sambutannya pada Ran, Aoko, dan Kazuha.

"Wah.. Besar juga. Memang keluarga konglomerat.." gumam Aoko.

"Tempatnya nyaman sekali. Aku suka." ucap Ran. Sonoko tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian boleh tidur dimana saja. Letakkan barang kalian, lalu segera ke pantai. Aku pergi duluan." ujar Sonoko sembari berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Tunggu, Sonoko!" Kazuha menarik pelan bahu Sonoko. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Boleh aku sekamar denganmu?"

Glek! Sonoko tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Wajahnya memanas sekarang.

"Ng.. Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah.."

Kazuha terus memperhatikan Sonoko sejak tadi. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih melihat Sonoko memakai pakaian renang seperti ini. Rasanya ingin sekali ia _memakan_ Sonoko sekarang juga. Tapi mana mungkin.

"Kazuha, kau tidak berenang?" Sonoko berdiri di hadapan Kazuha. Ia harus sedikit membungkuk karena Kazuha tengah duduk, dan tanpa sengaja membuat belahan dadanya terlihat jelas oleh Kazuha. Kazuha meneguk liurnya.

"Kazuha?" Sonoko melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kazuha, membuat dadanya bergerak sedikit.

Arrrgghh! Kazuha tidak tahan lagi!

"Sonoko... bisa antarkan aku ke toilet?"

"Huh? Baiklah."

"Bisa temani aku ke dalam?" tanya Kazuha. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sonoko mengangguk mantab.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sonoko saat mereka tiba di dalam. Kazuha berdiri membelakangi Sonoko. Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka pakaian renangnya satu persatu, hingga kini ia telanjang.. tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Ka-Kazu-mmphh!"

Kazuha menutup jarak diantara dirinya dan Sonoko. Sonoko terkejut saat sebuah benda asing yang begitu lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Seluruh tubuhnya memanas, seakan baru saja mendidih. Satu tangan Kazuha menarik lehernya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam, sementara satu tangannya lagi menarik pinggang Sonoko. Sentuhan Kazuha membuat Sonoko perlahan memejamkan matanya.

"Nggh!" Sonoko mendesah tertahan saat Kazuha menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta akses untuk memasukkan lidah pada langit-langit mulutnya. Suara kecipak saliva begitu kentara saat pertarungan lidah terjadi. Ketika akhirnya Kazuha memenangkan pertarungan sebagai lidah yang lebih mendominasi, Sonoko pasrah saat lidah Kazuha mulai menjelajahi langit-langit mulutnya.

"Nggh.. nggh.." Sonoko memukul pelan bahu Kazuha, meminta gadis itu untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak karena ia kehabisan oksigen.

"Hhh..hh.." Sonoko mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa sebelum Kazuha kembali menciumnya.

Gadis itu terus mengerjai kulit leher Sonoko. Mengecupnya, menyesapnya, menggitnya, kemudian menjilatnya, seolah yang ada di hadapannya adalah sebuah lollipop.

"Nggh.." Sonoko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar memanas. Kazuha terlalu tahu dimana titik sensitivenya.

"Kazuha... henti—mmh.." Kazuha menggigit daun telinga Sonoko, membuat gadis itu kembali mendesah.. namun berusaha menahannya.

Sonoko tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengekspresikan perasaannya sekarang. Setiap sentuhan Kazuha membuatnya ingin terbang ke udara, membuat wajahnya memerah sampai ke daun telinga, membuatnya bagaikan benda mati yang tak melawan saat tuannya memainkannya. Ingin menghentikan Kazuha pun percuma. Logikanya yang memaksa berhenti tak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang terus memanas.. meminta sesuatu yang lebih dari Kazuha.

"Ka-Kazuha! Ti-aahh..j-jangan!" Sonoko panik saat Kazuha menarik turun pakaian renangnya, memperlihatkan setiap inci tubuhnya yang tak tertutup apapun. Spontan satu tangannya menyilang di dada dan satu tangannya lagi menutup area pribadiya. Ia menunduk dalam, tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Kazuha.

_Grep _

Sonoko memekik tertahan saat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari tubuhnya. Kazuha memeluknya. Begitu erat, hingga ia dapat merasakan dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada Kazuha. Membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang begitu menggelitik sampai tulang.

"Maafkan aku, Sonoko! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" Kazuha sedikit menyesal karena telah melakukan hal ini pada Sonoko. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Terlampau lama ia menahan perasaannya pada Sonoko, dan kali ini ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sonoko telah membangkitkan libidonya, dengan pakaian renang yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas belahan dada serta bentuk area pribadi gadis itu.

"Aku menyukaimu... Sonoko. Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku karena begitu kotor.. Maafkan.." Kazuha terisak. Sonoko bisa merasakan bahunya basah. Kazuha menangis disana rupanya.

Pengakuan Kazuha untuk yang pertama kalinya.. membuat Sonoko gila dalam satu waktu. Ia juga menyukai Kazuha, dan sejak dulu menantikan pengakuan ini. Tapi tidak di saat seperti ini! Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bibirnya yang masih sedikit bengkak, lehernya yang penuh dengan bekas keunguan, dan dadanya yang masih bersentuhan dengan dada Kazuha.. Dan sekarang ia telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Ka-Kazuha.." susah payah Sonoko bicara, berusaha membuat Kazuha berhenti menangis. Ia menepuk punggung Kazuha beberapa kali dengan lembut.

"Tak apa.. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini. Kau bisa melakukan ini setelah menyatakan perasaanmu. Tapi aku bisa mengerti. Ini salahku.. karena aku memakai pakaian seperti ini. Seharusnya aku memakai pakaian renang yang biasa saja.. Bukan begitu?"

Kazuha menggeleng. "Aku rasa aku takkan pernah menyatakan perasaanku jika tadi aku tak melihatmu memakai pakaian renang ini. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian.. dan aku baru berani setelah aku melakukan hal ini. Maafkan aku, Sonoko. Kau boleh membenciku.. bahkan jika kau ingin menjauhiku, jauhi saja. Aku tidak keberatan. Ini memang salahku.. Semuanya salahku.."

Sonoko tidak menyangka Kazuha akan mengucapkan hal seperti ini. Rupanya selama ini Kazuha tidak menyadari bagaimana perasaan Sonoko padanya. Apa semudah itu Sonoko membenci Kazuha karena melakukan hal seperti ini sementara ia juga menyukai Kazuha? Kedengarannya tidak masuk akal.

"Bodoh." Sonoko tersenyum sendu. Ia mendorong Kazuha sedikit menjauh darinya, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Kazuha. Gadis itu tersentak. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Aku juga.. menyukaimu.. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk aku membenci dan menjauhimu.." Sonoko tersenyum penuh arti. Kazuha hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau... boleh... meneruskannya... kalau kau ingin..." Sonoko tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri, namun tubuhnya menginginkannya. Sudah sampai sini, ia tak ingin berhenti begitu saja.

Kazuha mengangguk, dan tanpa sengaja salah fokus. Matanya tertuju pada area pribadi Sonoko yang sepertinya basah dan meneteskan sesuatu. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Kau orgasme?"

Sonoko baru menyadari kenapa area pribadinya terasa basah sejak tadi. Rupanya ia orgasme.

Dengan cepat Sonoko membalikkkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Kazuha. Buru-buru ia membersihkan area pribadinya itu dengan satu tangannya. Ugh~ memalukan. Bisa-bisanya ia orgasme bahkan saat Kazuha belum menyentuh area itu.

Kazuha memeluknya dari belakang, dan ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas tangan Kazuha yang mulai meraba area pribadinya, sementara satu tangan gadis itu menyentuh nipplenya.

"Ha—aahh.. Ka-Kazuha.. ugh.." Sonoko tak mampu menahan desahannya kali ini. Sentuhan Kazuha membuat kepalanya pusing, dan tubuhnya melemas seketika. Kazuha menyandarkan tubuh Sonoko di dinding toilet dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Sementara satu tangannya sibuk menarik, memilin, dan mencubit gemas nipple Sonoko.

"Aah... Kazuha.. ngh.."

Kazuha begitu lihai memainkan kedua nipple Sonoko, hingga sang pemilik terus mengeluarkan desahannya tanpa bisa menahan. Ditambah lagi satu tangan Kazuha yang lain terus mengelus area pribadi Sonoko. Sesekali mencubitnya, atau bahkan menggelitiknya. Tetapi rupanya hal sekecil itu berhasil membuat Sonoko orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya dan membuat tangan Kazuha ternodai cairan miliknya.

"Ckckck... aku bahkan belum orgasme, dan kau sudah yang kedua kalinya."

Dengan santai Kazuha menjilat cairan yang menodai tangannya itu. Sonoko kesal kenapa dia bisa orgasme semudah itu.

"Ma-maaf.." ucapan Sonoko begitu pelan, hingga Kazuha hampir tidak dapat mendengarnya jika pendengarannya tidak setajam ini.

"Tak apa.."

Kazuha merasa janggal melihat punggung Sonoko yang belum memiliki bekas darinya. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan mulai memberikan bekas-bekas keunguan disana. Sonoko menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Punggungnya terasa begitu geli. Lagi-lagi Kazuha berhasil menggoda salah satu titik sensitivenya.

"Ka-Kazuha... geli..."

Kazuha terkekeh mendengar keluhan Sonoko yang terdengar begitu kekanakan di telinganya. Gadis itu benar-benar telah membangkitkan libidonya, hingga membuatnya semakin nakal mengerjai punggung Sonoko.

"A—aahh!" Sonoko memekik saat tangan Kazuha yang tadinya mengelus area pribadinya, beralih mencubit pantatnya. Tidak puas hanya dengan mencubit, Kazuha menampar bagian yang menggemaskan itu hingga berwarna kemerahan. Dan ia menyempatkan diri untuk menggigit kecil bagian itu beberapa kali.

"Mmh! Nggh.. Ahh.."

Kazuha membalikkan tubuh Sonoko. Ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan dada Sonoko. Lihatlah bagaimana nipple yang telah memerah dan mengeras itu. Sungguh menggoda. Kazuha tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera mengulum bagian itu. Ia bagaikan seorang bayi yang sedang haus akan ASI ibunya. Sonoko meremas rambut Kazuha, membuat Kazuha semakin liar mengulum, menggigit, menjilat, dan memilin nipplenya bergantian.

"Aahh! A—aahh... Sa-sakit.. Kazuha.."

Dan akhirnya Kazuha sampai di depan area pribadi Sonoko. Masih tersisa cairan orgasme kedua disana. Kazuha meneguk liurnya dramatis. Entah bagaimana area pribadi itu berkedut, seolah ingin dimasuki olehnya. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menahan nafsunya. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak langsung memasukkan jarinya ke dalam sana. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya dan mulai menjilat sisa cairan disana.

"Ka-Kazuha! Ap-apa yang.. ngh~" Sonoko sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa Kazuha menjilat area pribadinya. Tapi sejujurnya ia menikmati apa yang Kazuha lakukan.

Kazuha menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa.. i-itu.. jilat.. menjijikkan?" meski kalimatnya tidak tertata dengan baik, tapi Kazuha mengerti maksud ucapan Sonoko.

"Tidak sama sekali.. Karena itu milikmu."

Kazuha sukses membuat Sonoko kembali memerah dengan ucapannya. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Sonoko lucu juga, memerah hanya karena ucapan seperti itu.

"Sekarang kau ingin bagaimana?"

Sonoko mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kazuha. Ia menimbang-nimbang, bingung antara ingin melanjutkan atau tidak. Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah dan tidak betah berada di toilet yang pengap ini. Tapi jika tidak melanjutkan, Kazuha tidak akan orgasme. Bukankah tidak adil jika seperti itu?

"Terserah kau saja.. Aku tidak tahu.."

"Kau yakin?" Kazuha memastikan. Dan Sonoko mengangguk.

Kazuha mengulurkan satu telunjuknya pada Sonoko. Sonoko menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud Kazuha.

"_Suck it_."

Sonoko menatap Kazuha bingung selama beberapa detik. Namun kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dengan ragu, sementara Kazuha terus mendekatkan telunjuknya hingga berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Sonoko, meski tidak masuk seluruhnya karena telunjuknya cukup panjang.

Kazuha merasakan betapa hangatnya lidah Sonoko yang berputar-putar di telunjuknya. Entah bagaimana rasanya jika lidah hangat itu mengulum dan menjilat nipplenya. Ia jadi membayangkan.

Merasa cukup, Sonoko berhenti mengulum telunjuk Kazuha. Lalu Kazuha mengarahkan telunjuk yang telah basah itu pada area pribadi Sonoko.

"T-tunggu!" Sonoko sedikit berteriak.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku... aku... takut.."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Kazuha lembut. Sonoko menggeleng dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Hanya saja aku takut.."

"Apa karena ini yang pertama?"

Sonoko terdiam, namun kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. Kazuha tersenyum tipis, lalu dengan satu gerakan gesit ia kembali mencium Sonoko. Kali ini lebih liar, hingga Sonoko tidak dapat mengimbangi permainan Kazuha. Selagi perhatian Sonoko teralihkan, Kazuha memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam area pribadi Sonoko. Sonoko mulai menunjukkan reaksi tidak nyaman. Kemudian Kazuha mencoba memasukkan jari kedua, dan Sonoko melenguh tertahan. Kazuha membuka matanya sedikit dan ia melihat mata Sonoko sedikit berair. Hingga saat jari ketiga masuk, Sonoko tidak dapat menahan desahannya. Tautan bibir mereka terputus dengan saliva yang masih menggantung. Kazuha dapat melihat Sonoko menangis.

"Sonoko.. Maafkan aku. Apa begitu sakit?"

Sonoko hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara kedua tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Kazuha.

Kazuha membiarkan ketiga jarinya diam di dalam sana. Sonoko masih mencoba membiasakan diri dengan benda asing yang memasuki area pribadinya. Sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau.. boleh.. bergerak.." ucap Sonoko. Kazuha mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Awalnya dengan ritme pelan, kemudian sedang, dan akhirnya semakin cepat.

"Aaahhh! Mmmh! Kazuha.. ngghhh.. hhh...a—aah!"

Kazuha dapat merasakan dinding Sonoko terus mengapit jari-jarinya, membuat ia hampir kehilangan akal. Ia jadi sedikit kesal tidak melakukan hal seperti ini di atas tempat tidur. Sejujurnya ia cukup lelah berdiri di toilet ini sejak tadi.

"Ka-Kazuha! Bi-bisakah kau... hentikan? A-aku.. i-ingin.. pipis!"

Akhirnya Sonoko orgasme juga. Kazuha tersenyum lega. "Keluarkan saja, Sonoko."

Sonoko menggeleng. "Na-nanti.. bau-nya.. tidak enak.. Ku-kumohon!"

Kazuha tersenyum. "Percayalah padaku, Sonoko. Keluarkan saja."

Dan Sonoko tidak dapat menahan orgasmenya. Cairan putih keluar dari area pribadinya, tampak seperti lelehan. Gadis itu terengah.. wajahnya tampak memerah. Kazuha yakin Sonoko pasti lelah. Tapi bagaimana ya? Sonoko belum memanjakannya, dan dia juga belum orgasme. Apa dia harus menahan keinginannya mendapat orgasme demi Sonoko?

"Apa aku.. orgasme lagi?" tanya Sonoko. Kazuha mengangguk.

"Jadi.. bukan ingin pipis ya?"

Kazuha terkekeh. "Bukan."

Sonoko tersenyum lega. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika tadi ia benar-benar buang air kecil. Pasti merepotkan!

"Ugh.. Kepalaku pusing.." dan saat itu juga Sonoko pingsan. Kepalanya jatuh di atas bahu Kazuha. Dengan sigap Kazuha menahan tubuh Sonoko agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Kazuha tersenyum sendu. "Sepertinya Tuhan ingin aku menahan keinginan orgasme-ku demi kau, Sonoko." lalu gadis itu mengecup singkat rambut Sonoko, "Maafkan aku... Terima kasih."

**THE END **

Huff.. Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini FF yuri pertama Zee. Jangan dibash, please! Zee tahu ini panjang banget... Jeongmal mianhae X_X

Akhir kata, mohon review. Arigatou~


End file.
